A Dark Night Of Passion
by Lucy-Fabgay
Summary: Instead of Eugene having seen Rosita and Abraham sleeping together, it's Tara, and after bottling up so much inner tension, she uses it to give herself a release, until Rosita finds her and offers to do it for her.
1. Chapter 1

Tara's chest rose and fell quickly, her eyes shut tight as her hand was firmly placed between her legs. The scene she'd just watched between Rosita and Abraham had caused her own arousal to rocketed, all because of her crush on the tanned beauty. Seeing her with Abraham though, made her more than jealous, but she couldn't force away the feelings she felt when she saw the other woman laying out naked, forcing back moans and soon after, a muffled cry of her orgasm. Tara hadn't said it out loud, but she was more than needing of this time alone, she had done since she'd left home, but now with a cause, and a feeling that was far from being ignored, she took her time with it.

Bitten lips parted as she found the pace and position she needed to reach her own release, fumbling fingers trying to rub at her bundle of nerves while still trying to dip into her entrance, and with the blood pumping round her body at a rapid speed, she hadn't even realised the name she kept muttering out.

"Rosita.. yes.."

With her fingers delving inside of her, deeper to find that rough little spot that caused her hips to buck gently, she allowed her thumb to work her bud as best as she could, with her hand stuck in the confines of her boxers and pants. Hips jerking more, she had soon found the best way to hit that precious spot over and over again, and with becoming breathless, Tara was slowly falling into state of ecstacy, she could feel her body slowly begin to tense up, getting ready for what she had witnessed Rosita feel.

The twenty one year old was so lost in the thought of Rosita being with her, that she hadn't even noticed anyone come into her own little space, let alone say anything to her, but with a second time, Tara's once hot body shot cold at the sound of a familiar voice, and her eyes snapped open, landing instantly on a face darkened by the lack of light. Rosita.

"I- Shit, Rosita, it's not what it looks like." Tara swallowed thickly, and for a moment, she looked down at the stilled hand in her underwear, the once freed release built back up in her lower stomach.

"So, you weren't getting yourself off, over the thought of you being where Abraham was?" Rosita slowly lowered herself down beside the panicked girl, a soft smirk on her lips. "I saw you watching, I saw the look in your eye." The twenty four year olds hand found its way to Tara's thigh, fingers curling round to stroke over her inner thigh. "Did you like seeing me like that? Legs spread... moaning out..."As she spoke, Rosita's fingers came up to cup above the others boxers.

Tara couldn't really believe what Rosita was saying, though she couldn't believe anything with the others hand on her thigh, her leg trembling slightly. "I- Fuck, I couldn't help it. You just looked- I mean, it was so.. you were so hot, I just needed something more than looking down your shirt at dinner to get me through the night." Slowly pulling her fingers out from inside of her, she let out a reluctant moan, the loss was something she didn't need or want right now.

"Just lay back, Tar, and let me take care of you, you more than deserve it."


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say a big thank you to all those who wrote a review, or who just simply read the first chapter of this. I really appreciate the encouragement and I hope you all enjoy this latest update! ~Lucy

* * *

 _[ ] - Flashback_

 _[Tara was certain that after Alisha, there wouldn't be another girl around, that was alive, that would really take any interest in her, she might have been an out and proud lesbian, but with little luck in general finding a woman that wasn't a pretending lesbian or now dead, a world that was almost rid of the living meant it was almost certain that love or attraction was down the drain. After protecting Glenn after he'd passed out, despite at first her anger raised, seeing Rosita for the first time had set Tara's mind on a path that was bound for her to get hurt. Falling for a heterosexual girl was rough on any lesbian, in never worked out, but she knew she just had to have at least one kiss, whether it be soon, or in months to come.]_

Resting back on her arms with clenched fists, long and slender fingers curled up inside of her, her lips drying rapidly as she kept trying to catch her breath, but with Rosita knuckle deep and working her like a machine, it was hard to even think about anything other than her upcoming orgasm. "Shit." She hissed out as the other woman's lips found their way to rest upon her collar bone, placing lazy kisses there as Tara rocked herself back and forth to gain more than what was given already.

"You want more? More Kisses... more fingers... tell me..." A voice had purred out after hot lips had travelled up the steep of her neck, words melting as they reached her ears and Tara couldn't resist anymore. Rosita was already giving her exactly what she needed, but to stop herself from getting greedy, she simply grunted out and pulled the slim other to straddle her thighs, her hooded eyes coming up to lock with the others.

"Everything, just- give me it all."

"Demanding, just the way I like it."

Tara wasn't sure if she could respond to that, but the comment only added to her rising pressure, and so she simply threw her head back, allowing the older woman to take complete control, allowing her body to let her know when things were coming up quickly, and with little thoughts of what she'd seen while they'd known each, and with the cheeky naked washes she'd caught sight of, or the glance down the best cleavage she'd seen in years, it all added up and before she even knew what happened, her walls gripped around nimble fingers and her hips jerked in violent movements, her teeth clenching to keep from a moan or muffled scream from slipping free, but god, she wanted so much to let everyone know how good she felt.

Moments after, or what felt like a good half hour to the panting brunette, Tara lay in a heap on the cold floor, the sound of Rosita cleaning up her fingers was a lot more delightful then she'd expected, and with a brief flutter of her eyes, she looked over at the other, biting at her lower lip. "I didn't realise you were so talented." She chuckled hoarsely, propping herself back up once her chest had stopped rising and falling rapidly.

"What can I say? When I'm with the right person, anything is possible, and I wouldn't want to deny you a single thing." Rosita purred out before crawling over to the other, licking at her lips hungrily. "I see the way you look at me, I see what goes on in your head..." She trailed off, her lips brushing temptedly over Tara's. "What's stopping you? What's stopping you from taking me right here? Huh? If I can do that to you, just imagine what you can do to be, how you make me feel when you don't notice."

Tara was lost in the others words, with a twinge between her own legs, she was hoping this wasn't a dream, or even if the beauty meant it, but as she verbally teased her, Tara took the lead, and quickly forced a hand down the front of the other woman's pants, their eyes locked, and she wanted to see the emotion that sparked behind the darkened pools that were Rosita's eyes.


End file.
